She was Mine
by justbeingKIMme
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were in love. When Troy moves away, they promised that they would stay together forever. Three years later, they've lost contact. Troy decides that he's going to go get his girl back. Songfic to 'She was Mine' by Aj Rafael. R&R!


**WOW! This is my very first songfic. I've been writing this for a LONG time and finally finished.**

**Song: She was Mine  
Artist: Aj Rafael and Jesse Barrera**

**Check it out! It's really a sad song. I listened to it and wanted it to have a happy ending so badly. So my songfic is actually a lot happier than the actual lyrics to the song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

_

* * *

_

_So I hopped on a train,  
3 in the afternoon  
I don't know when I'm coming back,  
but I hope that its soon  
See I never thought (never thought)  
that I'd have to leave your side (your side)_

The hot Albuquerque summer air blew on the two teens. Troy and Gabriella stared intensely into each other's eyes, their hands tightly intertwined. He wasn't going to just relocate on the other side of town. He was going to move to San Diego in sunny California. Troy's mother accepted a new job and the family was moving.

"I promise that as soon as I'm done with college, I'll be back here," Troy cooed softly.

_Its only physically,  
but I know that you'll be on my mind,  
24 hours at a time  
Cause in my eyes,you were mine (you were mine)_

"This isn't supposed to happen," Gabriella whimpered. "You can't leave me. We were supposed to get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

Troy smiled sadly down at her and caressed her soft cheek. "We're going to be okay, Gabriella. You'll always be on my mind."

"But, Troy," she cried. "there are pretty girls in California…"

"But I have the most gorgeous girl in the world right here in my arms. I'm always yours, Gabriella," Troy tenderly whispered next to her ear.

"And I am yours."

_No matter where you go,  
I wont be very far  
Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are  
Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it comes to you and me_

Gabriella couldn't help herself as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Seeing Gabriella so said pained Troy so much.

"Please, Gabriella," Troy implored earnestly. "Don't cry over me. I'm not worth it."

"I can't live without you," she moaned softly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're **my soldier** and you're going to stay strong because I'll always be with you."

Gabriella looked up at Troy's deep blue eyes. She silently lifted his hand and placed it upon her heart. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabriella," Troy whispered tenderly. "forever and always."

They shared the only kiss they would share in a long time. Both savored the moment. Troy could taste the saltiness of Gabriella's tears and pulled her closer. It seemed as if they were the only people in the whole world. If only time could just slow down to a halt so they could be like that forever. Reality soon came back when the dreaded words were heard.

"Troy, we have to get going now," Mrs. Bolton said from behind the teens.

The two pulled away from each other. "Write to me," Troy said.

"Everyday," Gabriella answered.

They had a warm embrace only lasting a few seconds before Troy joined his family in the moving truck. As they were driving away, Troy stuck his head out of the open window. His eyes remained locked with Gabriella until she was out of sight.

_See she wrote me a letter  
Said the weather wasn't better  
But she said that she was doing fine  
I want to see you face to faceT  
hat's what she wrote to me that day  
And I knew that it was all a sign_

Troy returned home after his second week of attending his new high school. He was doing great. He made many new friends, including an energetic boy named Chad. The coach saw him playing basketball during gym and practically put him on the team. Girls threw themselves at Troy but he always answered, "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

He walked into the kitchen and found a letter addressed to him in a pile of other bills and catalogs. Troy quickly picked it up and ran his fingertips over the writing on the envelope. He hastily tore it open and read the letter:

My Only Love, Troy Bolton,

Albuquerque is the same as you left it two weeks ago. Sunny and warm. I'm doing fine at school. I have another decathlon next weekend. I would invite you, but I don't think you could make it. I tell you this everyday, but I miss you. Every time I'm having problems, I think of you. I got your last letter. I'm happy that you're life is going down the right path in California. I hope everything else goes well.

I want to see you so terribly soon,

Your Gabriella

_So I wrote back with this song  
__Promised it won't be too long  
Want to make up for all our lost time  
Cause in my eyes,you were mine (you were mine)_

My lovely Gabriella,

My heart is still with you in Albuquerque, take care of it. California is great, I think I'm getting a tan. My basketball coach appointed me as point guard today. My homeroom teacher is much more tolerant than Ms. Darbus, fortunately. I have a new friend, Chad. He's funny and loud. Maybe we can match him up with Taylor. As much as I am missing you and East High, California is rubbing off on me. I'm glad that you are doing well. You deserve only the best. There is so much that I want to tell you but it would take too long to write.

We'll be together soon,

Troy

_No matter where you go,  
I wont be very far  
Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are  
Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it come to you and me_

"Troy," Mrs. Bolton approached her son one day. "I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to adapt so quickly to the move."

Troy shrugged. "So?"

"Well," his mother answered. "I thought that you'd be upset about leaving East High… and Gabriella."

"Mom," Troy sighed. "Why would I be upset when I've been with Gabriella all this time? I told you before, we love each other and we're going to get married when we're older."

The older woman laughed at her son's silliness. 'Could love really conquer all?' she thought. Her son was so devoted. "Troy, she's hundred of miles away."

Troy just looked up at her. "Love has no distance."

_So I'm going through these boxes,  
My life's gone off track  
Cause its been three years  
And she hasn't written back  
But in my eyes, She's still mine_

Did she know what she was doing to him?

Troy was laying on his bed, his usual afternoon activity. It had been three years since the move from Albuquerque. He was twenty now. He ended up not going to college. What was the point?

She hated him.

That could be the only explanation why Gabriella didn't answer him. He wrote her letters. No response. He texted her. No reply. He called her. The phone line had been disconnected. Didn't she know that he _still _loved her.

Someone knocked on Troy's bedroom door. Chad walked in with a happy grin. "What's up, Man?"

Troy didn't answer.

"Well," Chad said. "Wanna go to the mall?"

Troy didn't answer.

Chad frowned and scanned his eyes over Troy room. It was a complete mess. There was a black shoe box on the ground. Curious, Chad picked it up and opened it. It was full of letters and pictures. "What's this?"

Troy sat up. "Nothing."

"This is Gabriella?" Chad asked, inspecting a picture of her and Troy. "Damn, she's hot."

"Whatever," Troy mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"She hates me."

Chad chuckled. "Did she tell you that?"

"No," Troy answered. "I can just tell. That's why she doesn't talk to me anymore. But I still love her."

"Troy, Dude," his friend patted his back. "maybe you should try to move on."

Troy fiercely stood up. "How can I move on? We didn't even officially break up! We loved each other and we were supposed to get married!"

"Then, why don't you just drive all the way to Albuquerque and get her back?" Chad suggested sarcastically.

A light bulb went on in Troy's head. "Chad, you're a genius."

"Huh?"

"I'll drive back to New Mexico… and get back my girl."

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed. "It's been years and you still think that she's your girl?"

"Chad, "Troy stated. "We made a promise with each other."

Troy smiled at the thought. He was getting Gabriella back.

_And I know it sounds so stupid  
To be waiting this long  
But I'm still in love andI know I'm not wrong  
Cause in my eyes,  
She's still mine_

Gabriella sat on her neighbor's couch on a warm summer afternoon. She was babysitting their children as a way to at least get a couple of bucks. When she graduated from East High, she told her mother that she wanted to hold off on college for a little while. Gabriella had become her mother's disappoint.

"Gabby," one of the children ran up to Gabriella. "There's a crazy guy next door at your house. He keeps ringing the doorbell."

She sighed and got up. "Okay. Just stay in the house while I go see what's going on."

Gabriella walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. She saw a tall guy standing on her front porch, knocking on the door continuously. He looked familiar, but Gabriella shook it off.

"Excuse me! Um, I live here," Gabriella said.

The man turned around and Gabriella's heart stopped. "Troy?"

"Gabriella," Troy breathed.

They immediately ran to each other. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist while he spun her around. They were both crying tears of happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked finally.

"I'm here for you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. Are you finished with college?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't go to college, "Troy admitted, embarrassed.

Gabriella smiled. "I didn't either. I just didn't feel right."

"Yeah."

For once, there was an awkward silence. There was so much they wanted to say, yet they didn't know how to say it.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gabriella questioned.

"For making you hate me."

Gabriella snaked her arms around Troy's neck. "I never hated you. What would give you that idea?"

"You stopped talking to me."

A frown crept upon Gabriella face. "I'm a terrible person."

Troy's eyebrows knitted. "What? No you aren't."

"Troy," Gabriella cried. "I stopped talking to you… because I thought that I wasn't important to you anymore. I lied when I told you that I had a decathlon. Really, I was kicked of the team. I... just didn't feel the same without you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I mean, you wrote me letters saying how great you were in California. I didn't want to bring you down or anything…"

"Gabriella… I always loved you. I still love you. When you didn't respond to me, I was heartbroken."

Tears brimmed Gabriella's eyes. "I'm sorry, Troy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

And then they kissed for the first time in years. It was full of want, devotion, and love for each other. Their relationship didn't need rekindling. All this time, she was his and he was hers.

They always belonged to each other.

_No matter where you go,  
I wont be very far  
Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are  
Cause love has no distance baby  
Love, love has no distance baby  
No, not when it come to you and me_**The Troy in this story is unbelievably sweet. I wish I had a Troy :) Please be gentle with the comments. Please review! **

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was kind of rushed,  
-Kimi**


End file.
